chaosindivisvmfandomcom-20200215-history
Mechanicus
Mechanicus ''Dark Mechanicus, Mechanicum, the Heretechs ''is a non combative sub-division, entrusted with content creation, development, malt liquor, tech support and appeasing the fleeting whim of the entire group's constant requests for cool stuff. Members of Mechanicus are only recruited into the sub-division because they have shown skills in crucial content creation skills like scripting and 3D modelling. Mechanicus members that show enough aptitude are also entrusted with experimental (see broken/overpowered/faulty) gear, and mechanicus members are given special tools such as the Mechanicus HUD and Tech Axe. Mechanicus members are denoted usually by their ubiquitous tech pack (car parts glued together with robot arms coming off and also a flood light) as robotic limb replacements, robes that make them so much more distinguishable than the rest of the crazy religious cultists around them, and of course semen stained toaster quick start booklets they staple to their robes. Also individual members of Mechanicus are called tech priests or heretechs by the way, just thought you should know that. We slap our dicks on shit and make it glorious. How Mechanicus operates Mechanicus Workflow: Series 1 "Phantom Sitbase" # A member of the group finds something cool in 40k, or a group member thinks of something Chaos needs to get around a problem. # That member then convinces other members of Chaos to get Mechanicus to make one, if the peer pressure is enough Mechanicus will eventually begin working on it. # Saera (or any other modeler) gets to making the model in Mudbox, until something that roughly looks like a phallus is made. # The Apostle council pools their money and uses it to commission the Merczateers R&D to make the real model with amazing results. # Saera now flourishes in his actual area of expertise, and textures the model with all the speed and pinpoint accuracy of an Asian sweatshop worker painting knockoff happymeal toys. # The model is then passed on to Dread Hudson to be scripted and permed. # Dread's computer starts smelling of burning tyres and then ceases to function. # Money is yet again raised but to purchase replacement computer parts for Dread's computer. # When the computer parts are obtained and sent to Dread's house, postal workers actively track the parts and make sure they are delayed, damaged and otherwise made useless. # At this point, all hope for the project to be finished has been abandoned, and the model is put into the Mechanicus pile of "things that need to be scripted". Mechanicus Workflow: Series 2 "Sperging Tendency" # After a daring postal run by the rebel postal worker Darksleepur, functional computer parts are delivered to Dread's house in a manner entirely contrary to the usual US postal policy of "break shit". # Dread reassembles his computer, the tiny flame of hope that is seeing things made for Chaos again is rekindled. # Dread logs back in to SL to find everybody is not playing SL and is busy playing whatever flavor of the month videogame is popular at the time. # Chaos as a whole waits till one day when someone gets bored of said FOTM videogame. # On that very day, Dread will be informally requested to script everything in the pile of "things that need to be scripted" # He scripts half of the massive backlog of things for two days straight. By the end of those two days half of the backlog is finished and in the hands of Chaos members. People shit bricks. # Dread takes a single day off to see a shaman about his bleeding stubs that used to be fingers to have them re-grown. # Over the coming days, Dread continues to steadily finish the backlog while bugfixing and un-breaking not just Chaos gear but even other military's gear on the basis of it being so broken that he voluntarily fixes it because holy fuck is that thing broken. # One day he is fixing the same scripting problem he has been fixing for as long ass time, usually because people bitch about it, otherwise because it created lag, leading to him thinking of a way of getting rid of the problem from the SLMC altogether. # Dread starts to find a new scripting solution, occasionally drawing on the help of other scripters and making a new system for something that is widely done in the SLMC to be changed to (see Negative Damage, LBA). Most of Chaos's tech is updated to include this solution in some form or another. Mechanicus Workflow: Series 3 "LBA Crusaders" Ok just replace the characters from the Joestar group with Dread Hudson and co and make Holly Kujo LBA or whatever. And then imagine that Dio is Linden Labs and their inability to fix anything properly. Stands are Scripts and you get the idea. Only difference is that at some point the events in series 1 happen again and Dread's computer explodes or something before anything can be done ''OR MAYBE IT WONT! ''Somebody we like will die though that's for certain. Mechanicus Bay The Michael Mechanicus Bay is the underground room where members of Mechanicus develop new gear in SL and subsequently abandon them, this is also the hangout location for Chaos members who want to be in SL but don't want to contribute in any way, shape or form. Mechanicus bay usually has someone in there actually working on something though, and if you kill them then you're probably going to get black-screened, ejected from TS, invited back on to TS because you're never on TS, demoted, ejected and/or forced to apply to T'koi. People that aren't allowed in the Mechanicus Bay * Cultists and ranks below Cultist * Non Chaos members * Non Mechanicus members that shoot people * Mechanicus members that shoot people * Ranks Legionaer and below * Ranks Marauder and below * Ranks Lord and below * Ranks Apostle and below * Curators * Chaos members * Mechanicus members * People who read this list * Me People who should not be shot in the Mechanicus bay * Mechanicus members * People helping Mechanicus members * Anybody, because lets face it you'd miss and end up hitting somebody that is working on something. Trivia Dread Hudson may have a functioning computer at some point, and Mechanicus will then proceed to shit out so much new gear that this entire page would be made completely inadequate. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S BAAAAAAACK but everyone is playing GTA and Elite Dangerous so who even cares. Busier than ever due to mysterious series of events (see strikethrough text) that left him with a massive backlog of weapons and a bunch of needy faggots asking him for scripts, he does it for free~~~~ Mechanicus may become it's own entity if another group decides to share content development with Chaos Indivisvm.